When we are alone
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: "Naruto, this is our little secret okay? You can't tell anyone." Sasuke whispered, stretching a pale hand out to graze his fingertips across sun kissed skin. Shotta!


**WARNINGS: Yaoi BoyxBoy, Older!Sasuke(17) & Younger!Naruto(10), Swearing, Un-Betaed & some twisted themes.**

**Sasuke touches Naruto, in a sexual way. If you do not like this or do not want to read it then please leave now, we do not want to hear your complaining. I don't even know why we wrote this, out of boredome I suppose.**

**This is a RP DoctorPhysical & I have done. **

**DoctorPhysical from DeviantArt, she is supahh awesome! **

A seventeen year old Sasuke Uchiha walked down the short flight of white glass stairs, his sock covered feet touching the white and grey marble floor as soon as he stepped off of the last one. He made his way to the living room and grabbed his phone from the glass table right beside the italian leather couch, shoving it into his pocket.

He didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone or leave a note, he lived alone, like he had since he was 12. He owned a rather large house on the outskirts of town. Well his parents had left it for him when they had died some years ago.

Sasuke shook his head, his **atramentous** locks bounceing with the movement. He unlocked the door to his sleek, black corvette and slipped into the passanger seat, he crunk the car, it's engen roaring loudly as he rebbed it up just to satisfy himself before he put it into gear and pushed the gass. The tires screaming loudly as he sped out of his driveway and down the road to the Uzumaki resedence.

It didn't take him long to get there, beings he ignored the speed limit signs and made his way past the cars who were going to slow for his taste. He parked and made his way to the front door of the rather nice, large, house he knocked thrice and waited for someone to answer.

There was some shouting going on inside when finally Naruko, Naruto's older 16 year old sister answered the door. She squealed happily. "Ma! Pa! Saucegay is here!" She said in a sing song voice. "Come in, Come in!" She urged, shutting the door behind the raven haired Uchiha. The blonde haired girl ran upstairs to finish getting ready. Mexico here she comes!

Minato walked down the stairs with a yawn, not in any hurry. "Hello, Sasuke." He said cheerfully, smiling. "Sorry we called you in such a short notice, but Kushina, Naruko, and I are going to Mexico to a famous casino, but little Naruto is to young. We'll be gone for about one week, maybe more if Kushina lets us." He explained as he combed his hair in the mirror on the wall beside a picture frame of a family photo. "You can handle that, can't you, my boy?" Minato joked, running upstairs.

Kushina was yelling at someone on the phone. "What do you mean no one can cover my shift?" She shreaked, knocking down a lamp in her rage. "Well let me speak to Joshu-I don't fucking care if he's on break, I'm going to Mexico and I'mma gamble, And I'mma have sex, and you can't do jack shit about that! W-what? Oh..Hello Mr. Joshua..Yes..Yes.. I need someone to cover my shift.." She smiled, her mood changing dramatically as she walked in the other room, hopping on one foot trying to get a shoe on.

Naruto heard all of the yelling and talking and decided to go check it out. Yeah, there's always yelling and talking but there was more than usual. He climbed down the first set of stairs and looked down. He squealed in happiness with what he saw. Sasuke Uchiha! He climbed on the rail and slid down, jumping off and hugging the Uchiha around the waist. He let go and smiled happily, "Hi, Sasuke-teme!" He loved it when Sasuke babysat-*cough* mansat him, because he was so fun! He let him do basically whatever he felt like as long as he didn't kill himself. Which he usually almost does each time but that doesn't exactly matter. His troubles  
of his parents leaving him were all gone now that he knew Sasuke would be baby sitting him.

Sasuke was use to all the talking and action that took place at once in this house hold, he had babysat, or 'Mansat' as Naruto liked to call it, Naruto quite a few times over the past couple years.

He was a fiesty little bugger, that was for sure. Like a little ball of energy, he didn't stop until you forced him to. He was a good kid tho, just very outspoken. Tho Kushina and Minato tried to give him enough attention and love they could only dish out so much with work, another kid, and their 'sex life'.

The times he had babysat Naruto before were a breeze, well... Kinda. You see, Naruto had a think for getting himself into trouble. Sasuke had saved his ass and covered for him enough times in the past three years to know how to avoid most of the trouble the little blonde caused, but he always seemed to find something new to get into.

This was going to be one hell of a week, Sasuke mentaly sighed.

"Naruto," Sasuke squated down to the 10-year-olds level, whispering into his ear. "You better be good, because if you aren't, i'll kick your ass and leave you here alone until your parents and Naruko come back." Sasuke pulled away from the young boy, smirking and glareing at him, dareing him to object. Sasuke wasn't kidding, he would leave him alone, he had done it before.

Naruto gulped. Sasuke was really strong. Like, super strong. He could like, throw 8 elephants over a moon, I betcha. He glared up at the Uchiha, turned, and walked off. Sure the Uchiha was now in control of him, but that didn't mean he had to be a jerk.

It wasn't like Naruto tried to get into trouble. Well, except when he purposely threw the neighbors cat off the roof of a Geico company store, but that was because the cat was evil. It ended up with Naruto getting a spanking and Sasuke having to get them another cat and make him apologize.

He hated getting spanked. Espesially if it was by Sasuke because that's just embarrassing and he spanks you hard! Naruto squirmed at the thought of his large hand on his bare bottom. It hurts, dammit.

Naruko ran inside Naruto's room and kissed him on the cheek. "Be a good boy, alright?" She did this because their parents were always too busy. "Yeah, yeah.." Naruto replied, although he was really greatful to Naruko for acting like a parent because their parents were always busy to spend time with him.

"We'll be gone for about..hmm...a week, Okay? I'll call every day...alright? Sasuke is here and you two can have fun together. It'll all be fine, Mmkay?" She said, trying to cheer him up. "Pfft-Does it look like I'm crying? I don't need you..." he huffed, puffing out his chest as if to look more manly. Naruko laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "That's right. You keep you and Sasuke safe, Ya here?" She stood up and walked out the door to put the bags in the car with her parents on her heels.

"See you later, Sasuke! Be safe!" Kushina cried out from the sun roof as they drove off to Mexico.

_So i'm stuck with this little brat for a whole week_, Sasuke thought bitterly. Naruto was pretty cool, once you looked past the hyperness and his loud mouth. He was acually pretty cute, he shook his head at this thought, he didn't need to be thinking those things when he was going to be around the little twerp for a whole week.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called from the bottom of the stair case, slowly makeing his way to Naruto's room.

Naruto was half under his parents bed and half out. He heard Sasuke but he really didn't care.  
He shuffled around through all the crap down there and was looking for something. He popped his head back out and pouted. Where was it? He wanted to have a nerf gun fight with Sasuke. An idea popped into the little blonde head of the boy and he smiled thoughtfully. He walked to their closet and started fishing around in their, throwing things about as he went.

Sasuke checked Naruto's room, wich was empty of a certon blonde. Naruko's room too, wich only meant... Sasuke's eyes widened and he picked up his pace, busting through the door of Minato and Kushina's room.

He looked around for the little blonde and spotted the closet door open, Naruto no! He marched over and effectivly snatched the blonde from the closet, hopeing he hadn't seen anything inpurticular.

Minato and Kushina were still young, still _active_. He was certon they would have some, Err-toys, hidden somewhere. He didn't want to find out tho, so he proceeded to scold the short blonde, who only came up to his waist.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing in here? You know your parents don't allow you to be in here when they aren't home! Dobe, can't you behave like a normal little boy?" Sasuke's dark eyes glared at the younger boy as he pulled him further out of the closet, a firm grip on his arm.

Sasuke looked down into those beautiful bright blue eyes and pushed away the blush that threatened to take over his pale face. Naruto was only a child for god's sake! He couldn't be haveing these thoughts about him, now if Naruto were a little older, mabey 15, he would most definatly be all over him.

He had started haveing these thought about two years ago, thoughts of how he could teach Naruto what pleasure felt like, teach this innocent little boy how to kiss and teach him dirty, dirty, things. He had sucessfully pushed them away whenever they surfaced, he had to, it was utterly wrong.

Sasuke was a seventeen year old boy, about to be eighteen, he should not be having these kind of thoughts about a bairly ten year old litte boy.

He quickly looked away from Naruto, his thin arm released from his grasp. "What were you looking for dobe?"

Naruto teared up at the tight grasp on his arm. That would totally bruise. He sniffled and looked  
up at the onyx eyes. He bit his lip in relief when the raven let go. He teared up again and looked  
down when Sasuke asked him, "What were you looking for dobe?"

He stuttered and just hoped he wasn't in too much trouble. He hated when Sasuke was angry at him. He was scary then. He didn't exactly want to get hurt. He began, "I j-just wanted to f-find something f-f-for us t-to p-play with, S-sasuke.." He mumured quietly, staring at the ground. His arm began to hurt really bad.

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto's eyes teared up even more, had his grip been that tight? His eyes sofened and he kneeled down, rubbing gently where his grip had been on the young boy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to hurt you.." He pulled Naruto to his chest, hugging him lightly.

"I-I'ts okay S-Sasuke..I'm sorry too.." he said, murmuring the last part softy because he his his  
face in Sasuke's chest. He blushed softly at the contact and pulled out of his grip, his tears  
disappearing magically. Something caught his eye on the other side of Sasuke. He pointed to it.  
"Teme, What's that?"

"What's what dobe?" Sasuke turned to see what Naruto was pointing at.

"That blue thing." He pointed to it again.. Was it some kind of toy?

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Oh god, are you kidding me..." He whispered to himself.

There in the middle of the floor was a blue dildo, Naruto must have thrown it out when he was plundering... "It's nothing." Sasuke sighed, standing tall again.

He picked up a strey shirt that was laying on the floor and pick the dildo up, sitting it on a high shelf in the closet. He closed the closet door and looked down at Naruto.

"Really Naruto, it's nothing. It's just a toy of your moms." Sasuke supressed a shudder at the thought of Kushina useing that thing on herself, or Minato useing it on her.

He picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder, "Let's go to the store ne? I'll buy you a toy or two."

Naruto was still curious of what the toy was, but his thoughts poofed in midair when he was picked up by the strong and handsome Sasuke Uchiha and thrown over his shoulder as if he were nothing. He smiled happily. "Yay! I wanna..uhh...uhhmm...I wanna nerf gun!"

"Bairly old enough to be out of a carseat and already calling me a bastard." Sasuke snorted.

They were currently walking around Toys-R-Us, looking for something to keep Naruto busy while he... Did whatever he did. Naruto had called him 'Sasuke-Teme' because he wouldn't go buy him a real gun, in wich he said he was ready for.

Naruto's small hand was captured by his larger one, holding onto it gently. He did this so Naruto couldn't run off like he knew he would if he let go, the last thing he wanted was to have a search and rescue team looking for the small dobe because he let go of his hand.

Naru walked around a isle and made a face. "Oh ewww!" He hid behind Sasuke's body because some teens were making out hard core. "That's gross...other isle.." He slowly backed up and ran into another isle.

He let go of Sasuke's hand and slid on his knee's to a box. It had some try out nerf guns. He  
snickered and loaded it. He popped it and crawled over to the isle that had the two making out  
teens. He aimed, then...FIRE! He started shooting at them.

Sasuke rushed over to the blonde and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him to his feet. He was seething, onyx eyes glareing at the blonde boy and his free hand snatching the toy away from him.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Sasuke growled, he turned to the flushed yet angered teens and shoved Naruto up to them, still holding onto his shirt. "Apologize right now!"

Naru let out a small snicker but did as Sasuke said. "Sorrrrryyy..." he murmured, an innocent look on his face that made then forget their anger and cooe at his adorableness. He giggled and gave Sasuke a look that said, "I win!"

Sasuke growled and Naruto up to the cash register, he wasn't getting a choice, he could have this gun or non at all. Sasuke Uchiha did not argue with children, ever.

Sasuke had glared and ignored Naruto the whole way home, he hadn't spoken a single word to the ten year old. And as soon as they were back inside of the Uzumaki house hold Sasuke slammed the door and walked into the kitchen, still ignoring Naruto.

He walked into the kitchen and went over to the refrigerater and looked around for somethings. He was going to make baked chicken strips and potatoes with some peas and carrots on the side. Minato and Kushina would murder him if he didn't give Naruto some kind of veggie.

He proceeded to prepare the chicken and potatoes then stick it into the oven while boiling the fresh veggies. All the while ignoring Naruto of course.

Naruto was sitting in the livingroom aweing over his new toy. It was so awesome! ..to a 10 year old boy. He looked up and saw the dart board that his father bought him for his nerf darts. He steadied his aim, then fired. They hit all around the center. He pouted and glared at the troll board. He pulled the darts off then sat down and loaded it once more.

He aimed once more and fired. This time they didn't even hit the board. They hit the wall.

"Ehh? This is soo unfair!" He grabbed the darts once more, loaded it, aimed, then fired. It knocked over a vase. Luckily for him and his awesome skills he caught it before it could break.

"Phew.."

Sasuke's eyes sofened as he looked into the living room and saw Naruto playing with his new toy. Mabey she should apologize, he had kind of over reacted to the whole thing.. But it wasn't his fault, Naruto could just get under his skin, make him drive himself insane without even knowing he was doing it.

These hidden feeling often made him think, he knew he was sick and perverted. If Naruto's parents knew he was thinking of their 10-year-old son sucking his cock (oh god i died writeing that) they would have him arrested and he would never see them or Naruto again.

He sighed and shook his head, he didn't need to worrie about that, he would never act on his feelings anyways.

"Naruto go take a bath." Sasuke said quietly from the kitchen counter.

"Kay!" Naruto said, standing up and setting his toy down. He ran up the stairs to the bathroom. He put the plug in the hole and turned on the hot water with a little cold. Perfect. While the bathtub was filling up he slipped off his transformers shirt and threw it on the floor. The took off his pants and underwear too, throwing them on top of his shirt. He looked in the mirror because the water was still filling up.

He puffed out his chest and puffed his cheeks out. He giggled at his expression. He looked at the water and it was nearly full. He turned it off and shut the door to where it was only opened a little and he climbed in the hot water. He went underwater then back up, the water dripping down all over his naked body. He grabbed his rubber ducky and started playing with it.

Sasuke set the dinner plates and silverware down on the table neatly then he went upstares to check on Naruto, It had been nearly 30 minutes and dinner was almost done.

"Naru, you alright?" Sasuke asked through the door.

He didn't bother sticking his head in or pushing the door open further, his mind would think up something perverted if he did. So he stuck with asking,

Naruto meeped when he heard Sasuke. "Y-yeah I'm alright.." he said, sitting up fully. He was getting distracted by the fun-ness of his games and forgot to tell Sasuke he was okay. "I'm gettin' out." He stated, un plugging the plug that held the water in and stepped out.  
He forgot his clean clothes so he opened the door and walked under Sasuke's legs to get to his bedroom. He looked in one of the spaces in his dresser and got out some clean underwear and shorts and slipped them on, then ran downstairs.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the blush that took over his face as Naruto's small naked frame ran past him, down the hall, and into his room. He cleared his throat and went down stares to check on dinner.

Naruto sat down in the bigger chair, his legs hanging down and his tan chest showing to the world. He made a face at the smell. "Oh gross..You're not makin' veggies are you Sasuke?" He asked, covering his nose.

"Y-yes. I am.." Sasuk blushed, cleared his throat and looked away from Naruto, fixing their plates.

He sat a plate of five chicken strips and some potatoes with peas and carrots on the side in front of Naruto.

"Tea or water?"

"Tea." Naru murmured with a chicken strip in his mouth.

"Ketchup, ranch, or hunnie mustard?"

"Ketchup'" He said with a mouth full of potatoes. He ate it all until he came to the peas and carrots. "This stuff is uber gross.."

"Eat it Naruto." Sasuke sat down with his own plate and started picking at it, he wasn't really hungry.

Naruto pouted. "I dun wanna." He pushed he plate away and huffed.

Sasuke looked up, "." He growled, dareing Naruto to say no, his dark eyes glareing at the little boy.

"B-but..." He pouted and stuck a carrot in his mouth, not wanting to get yelled at.

"Naruto.." Sasuke sighed, standing and putting his plate into the micerwave.

He couldn't sit there looking up every so often at the shirtless boy, it was sick. He felt that hear pooling in his groin area as flashes of Naruto crying out his name, shakeing with unknown desire, tears leaking from his eyes as Sasuke slowly pushed a finger in and out of him.

He shook his head, he had to get away from Naruto for a while before he did something he would regreat. "Go to bed." he mumured, leaveing no room to object.

Naru pouted at having to go to bed to early, but didn't refuse cause he didn't have to finish his veggies. "Good night, Sasuke~!" He ran up to the Uchiha and kissed his cheek then ran upstairs.

Sasuke closed his eyes and he plopped down on the couch, he was hard. Fucking great.

He ignored the stif dick that was straining in his pants and flicked the TV on, some stupid show about carpet cleaners was playing. He layed down and closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of the TV.

Naru grabbed his teddybear and slipped into some loose Pj pants and climbed into his big fluffy bed. He yawned and closed his eyes, huging the teddy tightly to his chest before he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber..

_Sasuke looked down at the wide eyed blonde beneath him, those beautiful eyes looking back into his own, seeing and feeling but not understanding. _

_"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered._

_He leaned down, connecting their lips. Naruto's were so small, so childlike, and he was much bigger, in every aspect. He pulled back and looked at Naruto's confused face, his face red for unknown reasons, to him._

_"Naruto, it's okay, i'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke's voice was like icewater ghosting over the child's skin._

_Sasuke ever so slowly removed Naruto's clothes and his own shirt. He spread those tan legs and moaned at the sight, Naruto didn't have a clue what was going on, he was so fucking innocent._

_The raven touched a tan nipple makeing Naruto gasp and whimper. He trailed his hand down to touch that hard little cock of Naruto's makeing his chest heave up and down, _

_Sasuke spit on a single finger, lubeing it before inserting it into Naruto._

_"S-sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang out, he wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing._

Sasuke gasped and sat up straight on the couch, his dig digging into his stomach, haveing slipped past the waistband of his loose pants. He quickly shoved it back into his pants, curseing at how wet it was from the pre-cum.

He stood from the couch and rubbed a hand over his face, groaning. What the fuck had just happened? He had just dreampt of Naruto. This was horrible! He couldn't just go jack off in the bathroom, Naruto might wake up and need him for something, he was still just a child after all.

A ten year old boy.

His dick was impossibly hard right now, it was so hard it was becoming painful. He didn't even get this hard when he had fucked Gaara that one time when they were drunk for crying out loud! And Gaara was a 17-year-old boy just like himself! His age! Not seven years younger!

Sasuke tried to calm himself down, he didn't need Naruto to wake up. Not with his dick already hard just from dreaming about him.

Naruto rolled over as he dreamt an extremely weird dream. He had no idea what it meant! He was quite disturbed..

~*dream*~

Sasuke smirked as he stalked over to the confused Naruto in the bathtub. He bent down and looked the blonde over.

Naruto looked confused, "Sasuke? What are you doing? Are you gonna take a bath too?" This innocent question just made Sasuke's smirk wider.

"Of course, Naruto." He murmured slipping off his shirt and revealing a whole six pack. It was extremely attractive to the smaller male who watched intently. Next he slipped off his baggy jeans, throwing them over the door. If you looked down any further you would see a dripping wet hardon poking out of his boxers. This made Naruto blush heavily, although he had no idea what it meant. His own dick was getting harder and standing up himself. He gasped at opened his legs to look, causing a deep and sexy chuckle from the Uchiha who was completely nude.

Sasuke's dick was rock hard and an outstanding 8 inches long. It made Naruto feel embarrassed. Sasuke stepped in the large bathtub and sat down, pulling Naruto into his lap. Naruto felt his large dick poking into his asscheek, causing him to gasp softly. This seemed to turn the Uchiha on. He gently slipped his large dripping cock into Naruto's tight ho-

~*endofdream*~

Naruto sat straight up. He meeped at his dream still fresh in his mind. What the hell was Sasuke doing to him? Why was he having these thoughts? Why was his dick hard? Why did Sasuke turn him on? He didn't even know what any of these things meant, but hell all of them were happening! He sat there awkwardly, breathing heavily with his hard on poking through his pants.

He looked down and yanked his pants off. Sasuke must be asleep so maybe he could experiment. He touched his hardon that was dripping wet stuff. He tasted it and it tasted salty. He liked salty things. He grabbed his dick and gasped at the contact. He slowly started pumping himself, moaning softly at what he was doing. It felt like heaven! How did he not know of this  
before?

Sasuke slowly walked up the stares, he was going to check on Naruto. He was still rock hard and it wouldn't go away on it's own so if Naruto was asleep he would jack himself off.

The door of Naruto's room was cracked, the inside dark, he heard a soft gasp and he stilled his movements, haveing one of those 'dear-caught-in-headlights' looks on his pale face. Was Natuto hurt or something?

He quickly walked into the boys room and flicked the light on, "Naruto? Are you alri-"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blonde, his dick getting impossibly harder at the sight of the little innocent Naruto touching himself. "W-what are you doing!"

Naruto moaned louder, a deep blush on his face, his tan legs spread wide on the bed, he looked absolutely deluctible. He looked up at Sasuke, his deep blue eyes staring at Sasuke, but he didn't stop his movements. "I.." he gasped. "I have no idea.." he groaned and arched his back, jerking himself off faster. "A-ahh!"

Sasuke stumbled backwards, his back hitting the light blue wall. His eyes were wide and his mouth hanging open, who had tough Naruto how to do this? He would kill them!

"N-Naruto..."

Sasuke held back a moan, he couldn't do this, not in front of Naruto, even tho Naruto seemed to have no fucking problem doing it in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly, he couldn't watch this, he would do something stupid.

The way Naruto was moaning and arching that sinfully slim back while strokeing his dick was to much for him, he could feel his breath comeing out in shakey breaths and his fists clenched painfully hard, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"S-sasuke..." he moaned louder. "I had a d-dd-dream a-about you...y-you were doing this t-to me.."he murmured, gasping loudly and arching his back and spreading his legs farther as he stroked faster.

"Y-you s-stuck your peepee... i-into m-my b-b-butt..W-what does t-that mean, S-sasuke...Is this a b-bad thing? C-can you do it f-for me?" He pleaded, moaning and stroking harder and faster, the pleasure almost unbearable. He closed his light blue eyes and laid back on the bed, giving Sasuke a full view unintentionally. "Nnnn.."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he gasped, "N-no! I can't do that Naruto, it's wrong.. It's so fucking wrong.." Sasuke whispered, not sure if he was trying to convence himself or Naruto.

"W-what I'm doing i-is wrong?" He whimpered. His father had done it all the time when he thought Naruto was asleep to something on the internet. He never thought anything of it until now. "S-sasuke.." he moaned out, gasping as he came everywhere. He didn't know he'd squirt white stuff. Now it was all over his covers. Well, he liked the taste so he might as well. He bent over with his ass in the air and licked at the sheets.

"Oh god.. Naruto stop!" Sasuke bit out through gritted teeth.

Naruto was so erotc and he didn't even know it, he was being unintentionally saduceive. Sasuke walked over to Naruto's bed and pushed the blonde down so he was laying down. He looked into those beautiful eyes, his breath shakeing out between them.

"S-sasuke..." Naruto murmured staring up innocently into the onyx lust filled eyes. "W-what a-are you doing...?" he asked curiously, though in a whisper. His small tan legs were still spread wide as he laid on his back on top of the cum on the sheets. He blushed lightly. "S-sorry.." he murmured, his sky blue eyes not able to look away from the onyx eyes of the Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned down and ever so gently captured Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss, this is what he got for babysitting the little twerp.

Naruto's eyes widened at the kiss. Sasuke stole his first kiss! That's so not fair. But totally fair. So not cool. Though he was complaining, he wasn't rejecting the kiss. He kissed back gently, although a newbie he was a pretty good kisser for 10.

Sasuke's hand made it's way to Naruto's small jaw, his thumb touching the corner of his lip, pressing down gently so Naruto would open his mouth, when he did Sasuke slid his tongue in, gently strokeing Naruto's.

He leaned over the smaller boy, on all fours. He tilted Naruto's head back so he could deepen the kiss, wich he did.

His dick was hard, he could feel it leeking, he moaned into Naruto's mouth, grabbing his small hand and guideing it to the bulge in his pants. His breath came out in ragged pants through his nose as he kissed the little blonde.

Naruto moaned loudly. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, but he liked the pleasure it brought and he trusted Sasuke. He blushed as he felt the buldge in Sasuke's pants. Did Sasuke want him to touch him like he touched himself? He sat up and tugged Sasuke's pants down. He saw the huge hardon the Uchiha had and blushed lightly.

He saw the wetness and moaned softly. He didn't just wanna touch it, he wanted to suck it. He bent down so his ass was in the air and he took Sasuke's large dick in Naruto's small mouth. He licked all the precum up and put his dick as far as it could go in his mouth and touched the rest of it. He was soon bobbing his head up and down, sucking Sasuke to get more of the juice out of him. He liked that juice. Did they sell it at Mc. Donalds?

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto sucked his dick, he couldn't help but ask tho, "Naruto who taught you how to do t-this?" Sasuke stuck a single finger into his mouth, makeing it slippery and guided it down the middle of Naruto's back, to his tight entrance, slowly slideing it in and out, fingering the small boy.

Naruto pulled back and replied after licking his lips. "Wendys commercial?" he said putting his mouth over his dick once more sucking like crazy. He winced and whimpered when Sasuke put a finger inside of him. It felt odd. He moved his back so that Sasuke could have more access to his ass but so he could still suck his dick

Sasuke snorted, "dobe."

He pushed Naruto away from his dick, he still needed to learn how to cover his teeth.. That hurt. He pushed Naruto so he was laying down flat against the bed, his finger still pumping in and out of him slowly.

He watched as Naruto's small cock twitched back to life, he took it in his hand and pumped it slowly in time with his finger fucking, his mouth found it's way to a pert nipple and he sucked and nipped at it.

Naruto was upset that Sasuke pushed him away, but he soon forgot his troubles when Sasuke did all of this. "A-AHH!" He moaned loudly, arching his small hips upwards trying to get as close as Sasuke as possible. The tears started to form when Sasuke inserted another finger.

"Nnya..It h-hurts..S-sasuke.." he whimpered, gasping, opening his eyes and looking up at Sasuke who was looking down at him. He blushed heavily and closed his eyes again as if that made Sasuke look away. He began to get used to the size of the fingers and started moving on them himself. He gasped and moaned loudly as Sasuke hit a certain spot in his body.

Sasuke ignored the warning signes his mind was sending him as he did this to the young blonde. He removed his fingers when he deemed Naruto was stretched enough and pushed his pants further down and off, he postitoned himself against Naruto and thrust into him.

His breath hitched and he tried his best not to pull out and slam back into Naruto, he would hurt him. He waited until his mind cleared a bit and began slowly fucking the little blonde, moaning loudly at the feeling of Naruto's extra small hole, so tight around his cock.

Naruto gasped in pain and got on Sasuke's lap before he could thrust in anymore. When Sasuke fully thrust in he cried out and let a small sob pass his lips. Sasuke was so big and it felt like he was being ripped apart. He didn't like it one bit. Soon he got used to Sasuke's huge size and gasped. wriggling around a bit to get comfortable.

He put his hands around Sasuke's neck and rest his head on Sasuke's chest, gasping in pleasure when Sasuke thrust into him. He tried to relax but he tightened to Sasuke. By the look on Sasuke's face he looked like he liked it that way though. He moaned and pushed down, beginning to ride the Uchiha with Sasuke's help.

'Sasuke you naughty thing, corrupting someone's innocence like that..' Kyuubi thought, laughing inside of the blonde head, watching the whole matter play out.

Sasuke helped Naruto ride him, guideing him up and down, he snapped his head back and moaned, a sheen of sweat coating his skin. This was like nothed he had felt before, it was awesome.

He could feel the heat building up in his abdomen and held onto Naruto's thin waist tightly, one arm behind his back for support. He thrusted up, meeting the blonde when he came down.

Naruto couldn't believe the happiness and bliss he was in. He loved this, SO FUCKING MUCH. He went down harder and faster, meeting Sasuke's thrusts with his own. He gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders tighter as he went up and down, his eyes closed with pleasure as he moved. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach. His eyes widened and he screamed with pure bliss as he came all over their stomachs.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he came into the blonde.

He layed Naruto back down ont the bed and flopped down beside him. Regreat takeing over his mind, he pulled his pants up and stood from the bed he avoided looking at Naruto,

"Naruto, you can't tell anyone about this..." He whispered, eyes glareing at nothing.

"Mnn..I wasn't gonna anyway..you always say not to tell anyone when we play... n I don't.." He yawned, pulling the covers over him.

"What exactly did we just do..?" He asked curiously.

"Sex Naruto. We.. We just had sex." Sasuke breathed out.

His hand gripped the door frame tightly, he didn't dare look back at Naruto, the ten year old he just so carelessly fucked. If Naruto ever told anyone.. Sasuke would be in big trouble.

"That's what Mom and Dad do. I know what it was." He murmured. It was true. He already knew what they did. "I know what we did. I know it was wrong. I won't tell." He said yawning once more. He was a great actor.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped as he heard those words come from Naruto's mouth, it was wrong. "I'm sorry Naruto..."

"I had a bigger part in it too, teme." he murmured. "I don't care. I liked it. I wanna do it again, but that'd never happen."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruto, when you get older, you will remember this and then you will think 'Oh that Sasuke Uchiha... Fucking pedophile'. I'm the adult, I shouldn't have done that, You will always be seven years younger than me, and I'll always be older than you. I feel horrible for doing what I just did, I regreat it Naruto." Sasuke whispered, turning to look at the blonde.

"Mhmm..we'll just see.." he said softly, smiling at Sasuke, then closing his eyes and falling asleep for the 2nd time in that night.

Sasuke just shook his head and walked out of the door, to the guest bedroom. Yes, regreat was eating him alive.


End file.
